Like a Child
by tingfs
Summary: Guanlin tidak tahu jika pertemuannya dengan pemuda pemilik gantungan tas anak ayam itu adalah sebuah takdir. GUANHO! [PD101. Wanna One. Lai GuanlinxYoo Seonho]


Like a child

Guanlin dan Seonho milik orang tua mereka, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

WARN! : YAOI! Tipo dimana-mana!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu pagi biasa di sekolah, bedanya masa orientasi murid kelas satu sedang diadakan, ini hari pertama. Guanlin yang saat itu kebetulan ditugaskan untuk memeriksa barang bawaan murid orientasi hanya dapat berdecak sebal, dia masih ingat sekali ekspresi penuh kekuasaan Park Jihoon―kakak kelas tiganya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS kemarin sore.

"Euiwoong, Dongbin, dan Guanlin yang akan menjaga gerbang besok pagi." Jihoon berbicara tanpa ada beban sama sekali saat rapat keanggotaan sore itu.

Guanlin melotot penuh protes, "Hah? Ap―kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi. Yang benar saja, hyung?! Lagipula aku tidak―"

"Aku tidak menerima protes." Guanlin hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya rapat dan menelan dalam-dalam semua kalimat yang sudah berada persis di ujung lidahnya.

Tapi Guanlin masih tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh sang ketua osis.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya Daehwi juga ikut―"

"Daehwi harus mengurus data murid kelas satu, Guanlin."

Oke, Guanlin baru tahu jika Jihoon kakak kelasnya yang bertampang manis itu ternyata hobi sekali memotong pembicaraan orang.

Daehwi yang duduk persis di depannya kini sedang tertawa sambil melihat ke arahnya bersama dengan Hyungseob, kakak kelas favoritnya itu. Guanlin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memberikan pemuda Lee itu tatapan yang(semoga saja) dapat membunuhnya.

Mentang-mentang Daehwi sekertaris utama!

Di kursi paling belakang Guanlin mengacak rambutnya dalam diam. Dia bukanlah tipe murid yang dapat bangun pagi semudah itu. Dan apa sekarang, menjaga pintu gerbang utama untuk memeriksa barang bawaan para murid orientasi?

Yang benar saja.

"Dia masuk kelas tepat waktu saja sudah anugerah!"

Guanlin mendelik ke arah Daehwi yang sedang berbisik dengan Hyungseob tapi suaranya terdengar hingga radius satu kelas, lalu setelah itu kedua pemuda itu kembali tertawa penuh feminitas. Sial.

"Guanlin, ayo cepat itu murid-muridnya sudah mulai berdatangan."

Lamunan Guanlin menguap seketika setelah Euiwoong menepuk bahunya, ia baru saja berencana ingin tidur sebentar selama lima menit.

Guanlin tidak tidur semalaman, dia tahu dia tidak akan mungkin dapat bangun sepagi ini jika dia tidur, jadi pemuda Lai itu lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan perangkat _playstation_ hingga pagi datang. Dia masih memiliki waktu yang panjang di sekolah ini dan mendapatkan catatan merah dari Jihoon sang ketua osis bukanlah rencana akademik yang baik.

Pemuda Taiwan itu melangkah begitu lambat, dia mengantuk―benar-benar mengantuk. Kantong matanya yang sebelumnya sudah tebal kini bertambah tebal. Ia memandang kedua temannya yang bernasib sama dengannya, Euiwoong dan Dongbin tidak terlalu keberatan dengan tugas ini karna mereka memanglah anak rajin.

"Jihoon hyung sialan. Jelas sekali ini recana dia dan Daehwi untuk mengerjaiku."

Guanlin tidak bisa untuk tidak berdecak sebal sepanjang pagi itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Berdiri seperti patung dan menunggu para murid datang, lalu memeriksa isi tas mereka satu persatu seperti petugas keamanan di pintu masuk pusat perbelanjaan?

Oke, itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang keren untuk kandidat calon kapten basket sepertinya.

"Berikan tasmu, sekarang!"

Percampuran antara amarah karna tidak tidur semalaman dan murid-murid yang kelewat polos atau takut ini membuat Guanlin semakin geram. Murid-murid lucu dan polos itu sama sekali tidak ingin mengantri di barisan Guanlin, mereka lebih memilih tasnya diperiksa oleh Euiwoong ataupun Dongbin. Alasannya klasik, Guanlin wajahnya begitu menakutkan pagi itu.

Tapi itu justru memperlambat pekerjaan mereka, Guanlin ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini dan kembali ke kelas untuk tidur di atas meja kesayangannya.

"Kau, yang rambutnya sebahu, cepat kesini!" Guanlin menunjuk salah satu siswi yang sedang mengantri di barisan Euiwoong, tapi anak itu menatap Guanlin takut.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya dan menyerahkan tasnya dengan sebuah senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Ini, periksa tasku saja sunbae."

Guanlin tidak menghiraukannya dan segera saja membuka tas anak itu, namun pergerakan sang kakak kelas sedikit terhambat karena gantungan anak ayam yang tergantung norak di tas anak itu.

"Gantungan apa ini, lebih besar gantungan dibanding tasnya." Ujarnya gusar.

Anak itu hanya diam, tapi wajahnya penuh semangat.

"Ah, merepotkan!" Akhirnya Guanlin berhasil membuka tas itu, menatap datar isi tas itu sesaat lalu mengembalikannya kepada sang anak, tidak ada kesalahan apa-apa, peralatannya lengkap. Setidaknya itu yang dapat Guanlin simpulkan dibalik mata setengah sadarnya pagi itu.

Anak itu menerima kembali tasnya, Guanlin sudah berencana meneriaki anak lainnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Guanlin.

"Sunbae tampan sekali, aku suka sama sunbae."

Guanlin menatap anak itu, mengira jika anak itu sudah gila atau salah minum obat.

"Namaku Yoo Seonho. Eumm, Lai Guanlin―," Seonho bergumam sambil menatap tanda pengenal yang berada di jas seragam Guanlin, lalu setelahnya tatapan matanya kembali kepada sang kakak kelas. "Ayo kita berpacaran, Guanlin sunbae!"

Kalimat sakral itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut bocah itu, Guanlin semakin yakin jika anak itu memang benar salah minum obat.

Semua anak-anak disana menatap anak itu dengan pandangan aneh, ada juga yang berbisik dan memulai gosip. Euiwoong dan Dongbin hanya saling tatap-tatapan.

Guanlin? Mulutnya sudah menganga seperti kulkas yang lupa ditutup pintunya.

"Kau gila, sana masuk kelasmu sekarang." Guanlin berusaha bersikap tenang dan datar, mengabaikan perkataan anak itu dan bertingkah penuh profesionalitas, dia sama sekali tidak berencana untuk membuat kasus pelanggaran baru di pagi yang cerah ini.

Tapi Seonho pantang menyerah, jelas sekali dari kobaran semangat yang berkilat indah di matanya. Dia langsung meraih tangan Guanlin, lalu memegangnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak gila sunbae, ayo pacaran!"

Guanlin menatap Seonho seolah anak itu memang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

Perkataaan Seonho tempo hari benar-benar diluar dugaan, anak itu benar-benar mendekati Guanlin secara terang-terangan di depan khalayak ramai.

Ini baru hari ke tujuh bersekolah namun Guanlin merasa sudah seperti bertahun-tahun, Guanlin bahkan takut jika ditugaskan ke kelas anak itu.

Anak itu, si Seonho itu gila. Dia berada dimanapun dan kapanpun Guanlin berada. Dia bahkan memasuki klub yang sama dengan Guanlin.

"Sunbae, aku lapar~"

"Sunbae, ayo pulang bersama."

"Sunbae, apakah kau sudah makan?"

"Sunbae, aku tau tempat enak di dekat sini, ayo kita kesana sehabis pulang sekolah!"

"Sunbae, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Sunbae~~"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH AKU BISA GILA!"

Guanlin berteriak frustasi sambil menarik rambutnya, penuh penderitaan, seolah hidupnya yang paling menyedihkan saat ini. Suara Seonho terngiang begitu jelas di bagian otak terdalamnya dan Guanlin yakin sepertinya suara cempreng itu sudah meresap sampai ke akar-akar saraf otaknya.

(Itu berlebihan, tapi itu benar-benar yang Guanlin rasakan saat ini.)

Woojin, Jinyoung, dan Haknyeon menutup kedua telinga mereka, suara baritone Guanlin dan teriakan bernada tinggi itu jelas saja bukan kombinasi yang baik untuk kesehatan telinga.

"AKU BISA GILA KARNA BOCAH ITU!" Guanlin menunjuk salah seorang anak yang kini sedang mendribble bola basket di ujung lapangan. Wajahnya penuh tawa tanpa beban, kontras sekali dengan ekspresi Guanlin saat ini.

Kegiatan klub basket sudah mau dimulai, tapi Guanlin sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk bermain basket saat ini.

"Sepertinya dia memang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa!"

Tawa di lingkaran kecil berisi empat pemuda itu bergema, bagaimana tidak? Guanlin yang biasanya bertingah seperti pangeran es itu kini wajahnya begitu merana sudah seperti tidak makan bertahun-tahun. Ini momen yang tidak dapat dilupakan begitu saja!

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Guan. Bisa saja anak itu memang benar-benar menyukaimu." Woojin, sambil menahan tawa memandang ke arah Seonho yang hampir terpeleset saat sedang berjalan.

"Iya, mungkin saja dia tulus menyukaimu, Guan. Dia terlihat polos sekali." Jinyoung menambahkan dengan senyum penuh arti, lalu diangguki oleh Haknyeon yang masih tidak dapat meredakan tawanya.

Guanlin mendelik ke arah teman-teman satu klubnya, tidak percaya jika kakak tingkatnya akan mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu mudah.

"Yang benar saja, aku? Dengan bocah itu? Kalian sudah gila hyung?!" Guanlin kembali menatap Seonho yang kini sedang berusaha memeluk teman-teman disekitarnya.

"Hey," Woojin memegang pundak Guanlin, menatap pemuda Taiwan itu dengan tatapan serius. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Guan, dia itu sudah sangat berjasa kepada kita semua."

Guanlin mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Berjasa? Karena apa?"

"Karena dia sudah melelehkan wajah pangeran es kita."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tawa ketiga orang itu kembali meledak, meninggalkan Guanlin dengan wajah tertekuk karna jengkel, pemuda yang menjadi bahan ejekan itu langsung saja berdiri untuk beranjak pergi.

"Eits, begitu saja marah." Woojin menahan tangan Guanlin dan menyuruh pemuda itu kembali duduk.

"Tapi memang kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Guan. Siapa tahu dia memang anak yang baik." Jinyoung kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan serius.

Yang lainnya mengangguk. "Lagipula, dia juga lumayan manis, kenapa kau tidak coba untuk menerimanya saja dulu?" Haknyeon menimpali ucapan Jinyoung barusan.

Guanlin mendelik, "Tidak, aku bisa dengan siapapun tapi tidak dengan anak setengah gila itu!"

Woojin mendengus, "Kau belum tahu jika belum mencoba, jangan menilai seseorang secepat itu. Siapa yang akan tahu jika ternyata dia tidak seperti kelihatannya?"

Guanlin terdiam, terkadang perkataan Woojin ada benarnya juga, meskipun biasa lebih banyak salahnya.

Woojin menepuk bahu pemain _starter_ nya itu penuh kebijaksanaan, "Pokoknya coba saja dulu." Lalu dia beranjak pergi untuk membuka sesi latihan sore itu, disusul oleh Jinyoung dan Haknyeon.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Daehwi yang kini sedang piket menepuk keras bahu Guanlin yang sedang tertidur di mejanya, belum sadar jika bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

"Hoi lin, fans mu datang, tuh!"

Guanlin membuka-tutup mulutnya, matanya baru setengah terbuka. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa sebelum bangun.

"Sunbae~~"

Seonho tidak pernah menyerah, dia selalu datang ke kelas Guanlin untuk sekedar mengajak berbicara, atau mengajak pemuda tinggi itu ke kantin, atau pulang bersama.

Meskipun tidak pernah sekalipun Guanlin menghiraukan ajakan adik tingkatnya itu. Biasanya Guanlin akan langsung pergi meninggalkannya lalu Seonho akan mengejar pemuda itu.

Suasana kelas saat itu tinggal setengah ramai, sebagian murid sudah meninggalkan kelas sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Seonho juga sudah siap untuk pulang, Guanlin menatap tas putih pemuda itu, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada gantungan boneka anak ayam kuning yang warnanya sangat mencolok dibanding dengan tas berdominasi putih itu. Anak ini memang kekanakan sekali.

"Sunbae~" Seonho berjalan sambil sesekali melompat-lompat ke arah meja Guanlin yang kini sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ayo kita pacaran." Guanlin mengatakan hal itu sesaat setelah Seonho tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

Daehwi menatap Guanlin dengan wajah terkejut yang berlebihan, pemuda yang kelebihan hormon estrogen itu menutup mulutnya sambil melotot lebar-lebar, bersiap untuk memekik.

Hal itu tidak berbanding jauh dengan Seonho, pemuda imut itu bahkan sedikit membuka mulutnya karena perkataan Guanlin yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan?"

Guanlin memandang Seonho dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, anak itu terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Guanlin memutuskan untuk mendekati anak itu sebelum―,

"Ini sungguhan? Aku berpacaran dengan sunbae?!" Seonho memeluk tubuh besar Guanlin begitu erat, sampai-sampai pemuda yang berada di dalam pelukan Seonho itu sulit bernafas.

"Lepaskan aku, Hoi!" Seonho melepaskan pelukannya, senyuman lebar diwajah semulus bayinya masih belum pergi, malah semakin lebar.

"Aku sayang sunbae!" Kalimat itu begitu lantang, mungkin dapat terdengar hingga ujung lorong lantai dua ini.

Guanlin memijat dahinya, merana dalam hati, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasibnya di masa depan.

.

.

.

"Ck, lama sekali anak itu." Guanlin mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya di tanah, menanti dengan tidak sabaran di depan gerbang sekolah karena seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi tidak kunjung datang.

Guanlin memeriksa pergelangan tangannya, ini sudah lewat lima belas menit dari yang direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Si Seonho itu benar-benar ingin pergi atau tidak sih, awas saja jika bocah itu sengaja mengerjaiku." Guanlin menatap sekeliling, melihat apakah seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah datang atau belum. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang berlarian ke arahnya.

"Guanlin sunbae!" Seonho datang dari arah belakang, nafasnya pendek-pendek seperti baru saja selesai lomba marathon. "Maaf aku terlambat," Perkataannya terputus sesaat, Seonho menyeka keringatnya. "Tadi adikku menangis karna tidak ingin ditinggal olehku."

Guanlin menelisik penampilan anak itu saat ini, dia ingin pergi kencan atau ke taman bermain? Kenapa juga harus membawa tas sekolahnya yang sebesar karung itu. Belum lagi sweater pinknya yang bergambar boneka beruang.

Memangnya mereka ingin darmawisata ke kebun binatang?

Guanlin merasa dia seperti om-om yang sedang mengencani anak kecil saat ini.

Hari itu hari minggu, sore itu Guanlin dan Seonho sudah membuat janji untuk pergi bersama. Kata Seonho ini kencan pertama mereka, harus dilakukan secepatnya. Jadi dengan paksaan Daehwi Guanlin akhirnya menuruti kemauan anak itu.

Seonho menarik-narik lengan jaket Guanlin, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda Taiwan itu sesaat.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat jika kau masih melamun saja, sunbae?" Seonho tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda dihadapannya, senyum khas anak-anak.

Guanlin berdecak sebal, "Bisakah kau tidak usah memanggil seformal itu? Ini tidak sedang di sekolah, oke?"

Seonho menjawab semangat, "Jadi aku boleh memanggil sunbae dengan sebutan hyung?"

"Siapa juga yang pernah melarangmu?!" tiba-tiba Guanlin merasa tensi darahnya naik. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyalakan motor dan mulai menjalankannya.

Setelah Guanlin mengatakan hal itu, Seonho tidak berhenti memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung sepanjang perjalanan, Guanlin mendadak sakit kepala saat mendengar suara cempreng anak itu.

Biasanya yang duduk di kursi belakang itu adalah para wanita yang menjadi kekasih Guanlin, lalu kenapa juga sekarang yang duduk disana seorang anak kecil. Kepala Guanlin pening membayangkan pemandangan saat ini, dia lebih terlihat sedang menjemput adiknya yang baru saja selesai kursus menggambar.

"Kita mau kemana?" Guanlin bertanya dari depan.

"Makan! Ayo kita ke restoran di dekat Hongdae!"

Guanlin mengerutkan dahi, dimana-mana jika kencan pasti makan itu menjadi momen penutup.

"Ck, masa langsung makan? Harusnya jalan-jalan dulu kan?!"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu lagi mau kemana selain makan, hyung. Kau ada saran?" Guanlin memutar bola matanya jengkel, anak ini sepertinya tidak pernah pergi berkencan dengan seseorang. Jelas sekali dari nada suaranya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu.

"Aku akan ngebut, pegangan yang kuat."

Belum selesai Seonho mencerna kalimat itu, Guanlin sudah men-gas motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Membuat Seonho reflek memeluk perutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Guanlin merasa aneh, kenapa juga dia mengiyakan ajakan kencan anak ini?

.

.

.

"Hyung, kita ingin nonton?" Seonho melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, berusaha menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Guanlin.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau mau kemana? Taman bermain lalu bermain kolam bola?"

Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia memang sering pergi ke taman bermain kok dengan adiknya, bermain kolam bola juga.

"Aku mau ponyo, ponyo!" Seonho berkata mantap saat mereka sedang di kasir untuk membeli tiket.

Guanlin menatap pemuda disebelahnya jengkel dengan alis yang bertautan, "Aku tidak suka kartun."

"Tapi aku mau ponyo hyungggggggg." Seonho merengek sambil melompat-lompat kecil dengan wajah marah yang dibuat semenyakinkan mungkin.

"Tidak, kita nonton yang ini saja." Guanlin memutus perdebatan, menunjuk salah satu film bergenre romance yang ada disana, dia tidak menyukai kartun. Sungguh, kenapa masih ada pemuda tingkat menengah atas yang suka kartun? Tidak lucu kan jika mereka berdua menonton film kartun yang Seonho maksud barusan. Guanlin dengan cepat memberikan kartu untuk membayar dan menyeret Seonho menjauh dari kasir.

"Aku tidak suka romance, hyung! Kenapa tidak nonton ponyo saja?" Seonho merajuk, berusaha merubah ekspresinya menjadi marah, pipinya dibuat gembung.

Guanlin mendesah kasar, lalu ia mencengkram kedua bahu Seonho, "Kau tidak merasa aneh apa dengan pemandangan dua remaja lelaki yang menonton film kartun bersama?"

"Tapi biasanya aku dan adikku―"

"Itu kau dengan adikkmu, memangnya kau dengan adikmu berpacaran?"

Seonho menggeleng.

"Lalu kita sedang apa sekarang?" Guanlin bertanya malas.

"Kencan." Seonho menjawab sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Itu kau tau, kalau begitu sekarang jadilah anak baik dan duduk disana selagi menungguku ke toilet."

"Oke, hyung!" Guanlin kembali memutar bola matanya saat melihat Seonho tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kursi yang ditunjuk Guanlin. Dia ini sedang mengajak adiknya atau pacarnya menonton? Guanlin saja tidak tahu.

Benar saja.

Ditengah-tengah pemutaran film.

Seonho tertidur.

Seonho mengoceh sepanjang berlangsungnya film(tapi sebagian besar diabaikan oleh Guanlin). Tapi terkadang Guanlin mengiyakan saja perkataan pemuda imut itu supaya cepat. Lelah mendengar suaranya cemprengnya itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu Guanlin baru menyadari jika pemuda disampingnya sudah tidak berisik lagi. Ia berpikir jika Seonho sudah lelah mengajaknya berbicara tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu terjatuh di pundaknya, itu kepala Seonho.

Guanlin menatap Seonho penuh arti.

"Aku yang membeli tiket ini, dan sekarang dia malah tertidur? Sial!" Guanlin berteriak penuh amarah dalam hati, menatap adik tingkatnya itu dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan. Ia hanya dapat mengurut dadanya dengan penuh kesabaran saat ini. Tidak mungkin kan dia berteriak di tengah-tengah berlangsungnya film, yang ada ia diusir oleh petugas.

Guanlin lelah hati, akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan filmnya sendiri dan mengabaikan posisi mereka saat itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah adegan ciuman dalam film itu terpampang jelas di depan mata Guanlin, untung saja Seonho tidak melihatnya. Bisa-bisa dia diteror berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting lagi, Guanlin dalam hati bersyukur karna anak ini tertidur.

Pemuda itu memandangi Seonho yang masih tertidur sambil memeluk tas putihnya, wajah tidurnya saja seperti bayi. Guanlin dapat membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Seonho selama ini dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu. Pasti kehidupannya begitu nyaman dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Entah sudah berapa lama Guanlin menatapi wajah pemuda bermarga Yoo itu, sampai tiba-tiba Seonho terbangun, ia mengucek matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, Guanlin dapat melihat mata hitam jernih milik Seonho dari jarak sedekat ini, matanya indah, seperti belum pernah melihat jahatnya dunia, penuh semangat dan sifat positif. Semuanya tergambar jelas pada sepasang mata kelamnya itu.

Seonho reflek menjauhkan wajahnya saat menyadari posisinya saat ini, dia tertidur. Lebih-lebih tertidur di pundak Guanlin. Perasaan bersalah menjalar cepat di dalam hati Seonho.

"Aku tertidur! Maafkan aku hyung!" Seonho tidak pernah peka, padahal posisi mereka tadi itu begitu romantis. Guanlin malu dengan dirinya sendiri saat ia menyadari dirinya hampir saja ingin mencium Seonho, anak sepolos itu mana mungkin berpikir sampai kesana.

Guanlin membalas perkataan Seonho dengan sebuah dehaman, lalu membuang muka, berpura-pura fokus lagi dengan film dihadapannya.

"Hyung, sudah sampai mana ceritanya? Si wanita jahat itu sudah tertangkap? Hyung aku lapar."

Oke, ini akan menjadi cerita panjang yang harus Guanlin ceritakan kepada Seonho, berhubung anak itu pasti memaksa untuk diceritakan potongan film yang terlewat olehnya tadi.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin memesan yang ini, lalu ini, dan juga ini."

Guanlin meringis dalam hati saat melihat Seonho memesan makanan sebanyak itu, dia ingin membungkusnya untuk dibawa pulang atau bagaimana?

"Kau ingin memesan apa, hyung?" Seonho mengintip Guanlin dari balik buku menu yang ia berdirikan tinggi.

Guanlin hanya membalik-balik asal buku menu. "Pesankan aku apa saja yang enak, kau kan yang tau tempat ini."

Seonho mengangguk semangat, "Oke! Kalau begitu untuk Guanlin hyung yang ini, ini, dan ini." Dia menunjuk tiga jenis makanan baru kepada pelayan untuk dicatat.

"Kau gila? Aku bukan vacum cleaner sepertimu!" Guanlin terkejut, tidak mungkin ia dapat menghabiskan semua itu sendirian.

"Kalau kau tidak habis biar aku saja hyung yang memakannya nanti!"

Guanlin mendengus, ia memilih untuk diam saja dan membiarkan Seonho melakukan apapun sesukanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya sesaat setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka. Guanlin sedang mengutak atik ponsel layar sentuhnya, menahan hasrat untuk membuka aplikasi chat dan memaki Woojin yang sudah menyarankan dia menerima Seonho. Benar-benar kakak tingkatnya yang satu itu, awas saja jika bertemu besok di sekolah.

Jangan lupakan juga Daehwi yang dengan semangat penuh arti memaksa Guanlin menerima ajakan kencan Seonho.

Awas saja mereka berdua.

"Umm," Seonho membuka pembicaraan duluan sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, "Akhirnya kita dapat berbicara lebih jelas ya sekarang, hyung." Pemuda imut itu memberikan senyum manis kepada Guanlin, yang hanya dibalas jawaban singkat oleh pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Hyung berapa bersaudara?" tanya Seonho.

"Dua, aku dan kakak perempuanku." Guanlin menjawab seadanya.

"Ohh." Seonho menggaruk kepalanya, bingung ingin membicarakan apa lagi. Suasana diantara kedua pemuda yang gaya pakaiannya sangat kontras itu mendadak terlalu hening.

Guanlin melirik pemuda lebih muda dihadapannya, "Kau sendiri berapa bersaudara?"

"Dua! Aku anak tertua, adikku saat ini sudah berusia delapan tahun. Kau tahu, tadi dia menangis sangat kencang saat tahu aku akan pergi. Karna biasanya hari minggu aku menemainya bermain seharian." Tiba-tiba Seonho menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak Guanlin perdulikan dengan semangat.

"Aku juga punya anjing, hyung. Dia sangat lucu kau harus melihatnya sesekali, usianya dua tahun." Seonho melanjutkan.

"Ibuku suka sekali memasak, aku biasa di rumah makan lima kali sehari hyung."

Guanlin paham mengapa anak ini bisa serakus itu.

"Ibuku juga suka bereksperimen dengan berbagai bahan makanan, kadang-kadang makanannya tidak enak, tapi ayahku pasti akan tetap berkata jika masakan ibu enak. Ayah terlalu baik, seharusnya dia mengatakan tidak enak saja supaya ibu berhenti berekspreimen yang aneh-aneh."

Guanlin diam, ia tidak banyak berkomentar dan memilih untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia mendadak sangat tertarik untuk memerhatikan banyak perubahan raut wajah yang Seonho ciptakan.

"Kalau ibunya hyung dirumah suka masak, tidak?"

Tiba-tiba lidah Guanlin kelu.

"Aku tinggal sendirian."

Seonho terdiam sesaat. Lalu setelah perkataan Guanlin tercerna ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa?!"

"Orang tuaku suka berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal karna pekerjaan, awalnya aku mengikuti mereka, tapi lama-lama lelah juga. Jadi aku memilih untuk tinggal sendiri saja."

"Pasti tidak enak sekali ya hyung tinggal sendirian." Guanlin menatap Seonho, dia itu iba atau sedang mengejek? Tapi Guanlin tahu jika Seonho memang benar-benar kasihan kepadanya. Hati anak itu terlalu lembut.

"Biasa saja, itu makanannya datang." Guanlin melirik pelayan yang mulai mengantarkan makanan mereka satu per satu, dan seketika meja mereka yang sebelumnya lenggang menjadi penuh dengan berbagai piring.

"Makan! Makan! Makan!" Guanlin merasa malu kepada orang-orang disekelilingnya saat Seonho berteriak penuh semangat sebelum memakan berbagai makanan di atas meja itu.

Guanlin menyuap makanannya dengan pelan, tapi Seonho begitu mengusik pemandangannya. Anak itu makan dengan kecepatan penuh, seperti nyaris tertinggal bus. Guanlin yang sebelumnya ingin makan malah berakhir mengamati adik tingkatnya yang kini sudah makan piring ketiga.

"Uhuk uhuk."

Guanlin tiba-tiba panik.

"Astaga, makan yang benar. Kau tidak dapat makan pelan sedikit apa, liat kau sampai tersedak seperti itu, cepat minum!" Seonho mangambil gelas di sampingnya secara terburu-buru saat Guanlin mulai mengomelinya, meminum setengah isi gelas itu lalu kembali meletakkannya.

"Aku hampir saja mati." Seonho mengelus dadanya sambil memukulinya sesekali, menurutnya itu dapat membantu makanannya lebih cepat turun ke lambung.

"Kau ini sudah besar tapi masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, liat itu mulutmu penuh dengan bekas makanan, makan saja tidak benar. Merepotkan!"

Guanlin reflek bangkit untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di ujung bibir Seonho, ia mengelap ujung bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya. Seonho dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Guanlin dari jarak ini.

 _Ya Tuhan, Guanlin hyung memang sangat tampan._

Tiba-tiba Seonho merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar dan wajahnya panas, ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya, membayangkan Guanlin yang tadi sedang membersihkan bibirnya dengan serius. Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya, sekalipun ibunya.

Saat Guanlin kembali duduk ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari adik kelasnya itu, lalu sesaat setelahnya Guanlin baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya ikut merona.

"A―aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Guanlin gelagapan, seperti baru saja tertangkap basah mencuri seekor anak ayam.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Tiba-tiba nada suara Seonho berubah, jadi terdengar seperti sedang mencicit, tidak penuh semangat dan membara seperti sebelum-sebelumnya lagi. Guanlin merasa Seonho yang berada di hadapannya ini berbeda.

Terlihat lebih manis.

Seonho melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti. Tapi kali ini dengan suasana yang terasa sangat canggung, makannya jadi semakin cepat.

Bisa-bisanya ia masih makan dengan kecepatan semacam itu saat suasana sedang secanggung ini.

.

.

.

Seonho mengajak Guanlin pulang saat makanan mereka sudah habis, ia tidak boleh keluar sampai larut malam oleh ibunya. Guanlin mengiyakan permintaan pemuda itu. Lagipula tidak ada tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi lagi.

Mereka sedang di tempat parkir, Guanlin berjalan lebih dulu mencari letak motornya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Seonho memegang erat tangan Guanlin dengan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil yang takut hilang dari orang tuanya, pandangan Guanlin berpindah pada pemuda yang memengang tangannya itu. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum polos.

"Ck, bilang saja ingin digenggam tangannya karna takut hilang." Guanlin bergumam sambil membuang muka.

Setelah itu Guanlin membenarkan genggaman tangan mereka, menautkan jari-jari mereka lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seonho tersenyum kecil diam-diam, memandangi Guanlin dan tangannya yang di genggam dari belakang.

Pikiran Seonho kembali melanyang saat ia sedang berada di atas motor Guanlin, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Seonho bosan, tiba-tiba tatapannya tertuju pada surai hitam Guanlin yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

Guanlin terlalu keren, Seonho sampai bingung mengapa ia mau-mau saja menerima ajakan pergi Seonho, dia kan banyak penggemarnya di sekolah. Apa mungkin dia hanya kasian kepada Seonho? Tapi hanya dengan seperti ini saja sudah membuat Seonho senang, ia tidak mengharapkan hal lebih dari Guanlin, sesederhana ini.

Pikiran Seonho memang hanya sesederhana itu.

"Terima kasih ya hyung untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang bisa pergi bersamamu." Seonho tersenyum manis.

Guanlin terkejut saat dia menyadari jantungnya berdebar-debar karna senyuman itu, padahal sebelumnya tidak.

"Eumm, aku masuk dulu ya." Seonho menunjuk rumahnya, Guanlin mengangguk. Ia sudah siap untuk menyalakan motornya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Seonho mencium pipinya sekilas, Guanlin tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini, dia memandangi Seonho yang sedang tersenyum gugup, wajahnya bermandikan rona merah dibawah lampu jalan, angin malam saat itu cukup kencang menyibak helai hitamnya pelan.

Manis, Guanlin merasa Seonho saat ini benar-benar manis.

"Hati-hati hyung!"

Seonho sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi Guanlin menangkap tangan pemuda itu untuk menariknya kembali, lalu mencium pemuda manis itu tepat di bibir. Guanlin menutup matanya dan menahan tengkuk pemuda itu, menempelkan bibir mereka disana untuk beberapa detik.

Saat ia melepaskan ciuman itu wajah Seonho sudah merah total, benar-benar merah hingga ke telinga, Seonho melangkah mundur dengan lambat, lalu tiba-tiba saja membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Selamat malam, hyung. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Seonho berteriak dan langsung berlari cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dengan pintu yang dibanting begitu saja.

Guanlin melongo, melihat ekspresi dan tingkah Seonho tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba dia ikut salah tingkah.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku sudah gila, aku seperti baru saja menodai anak tak berdosa."

Guanlin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajahnya memerah, membayangkan jika dirinya tadi mencium Seonho lebih lama, lalu melumat dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda itu, lalu Seonho yang melingkarkan tangan di lehernya...

Gila! Guanlin sudah gila!

"Lebih baik aku pulang secepat mungkin, berada disini lama-lama semakin memperbesar potensiku untuk tertular gilanya anak itu."

.

.

.

Saat Guanlin sedang menekan kombinasi angka pintu apartemennya ia merasa ada getaran di saku celananya, ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia merongoh sakunya dan melihat nama penelepon.

Yoo Seonho.

"Untuk apa anak itu menelepon, aku kira dia sudah tidak memiliki nyali lagi." Guanlin bergumam, tapi sedetik setelah itu dia merasa malu lagi saat mengingat kejadian depan rumah Seonho tadi.

Meskipun malu, Guanlin harus mengangkat teleponnya. Dia kan lelaki sejati.

"Halo."

Guanlin membuka pintu lalu melangkah masuk, melempar kunci motornya ke atas meja nakas secara sembarang, melepaskan sepatunya lalu berjalan. Belum ada balasan suara dari seberang.

"Hyung?"

Guanlin mengernyit, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah sampai rumah?"

"Tentu saja, jika aku belum sampai aku tidak mungkin mengangkat teleponmu saat ini." Guanlin menjawab singkat dengan nada cuek, padahal dadanya berdebar juga karna mendengar suara Seonho.

"Oh, baguslah." Seonho menjawab pelan, Guanlin menunggu lanjutkan kalimat pemuda itu.

Tapi tidak ada balasan apapun lagi selama beberapa detik.

"Kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? Kalau begitu aku tutup ya―"

"T-tunggu dulu hyung!" Seonho meninggikan suaranya dari seberang sana.

Guanlin diam, kembali menunggu apa yang ingin Seonho ucapkan.

"Eum..." Seonho menjeda kalimatnya, "Ibuku pernah berkata, kita tidak tersenyum karna sesuatu yang baik terjadi,"

Guanlin mengernyit, anak ini ingin mengatakan hal apa lagi sebenarnya?

"Tapi sesuatu yang baik terjadi karna kita tersenyum. Uhm.. Jadi aku pikir aku harus meneleponmu dan membuatmu tersenyum."

Guanlin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya secara asal ke atas kasur.

"Jadi, saat kau merindukan keluargamu, kau harus tetap tersenyum meskipun itu hal yang menyedihkan. Lalu kau akan secara langsung merasa lebih baik."

Guanlin dapat mendengar Seonho tertawa kecil, dia merasa ada sisi hatinya yang melunak terhadap anak ini.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang untuk mendengar suaramu saat ini. Jadi, saat kau merindukan keluargamu atau merasa sedih, kau bisa menghubungiku." Seonho melanjutkan.

Guanlin menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berlapis wallpaper galaxy, lalu berguling hingga posisi tidurnya jadi miring.

"Kalau aku saat ini lebih merindukanmu, bagaimana?" Entah saraf otak milik Guanlin mana yang putus hingga ia berani mengatakan hal itu.

"A-a-apa? Kita baru bertemu tadi, hyung. Yang benar saja. Hahaha." Seonho tergagap parah, Guanlin menahan tawa saat mendengar itu.

Guanlin sedang membayangkan wajah gugup Seonho disana, ditambah dengan nada tertawa yang tidak dapat disembunyikan dengan baik itu, Seonho terlalu jujur dalam mengeskpresikan segala hal.

"Iya, aku merindukanmu." Guanlin menahan seringaiannya. Menggoda anak ini sebentar tidak dosa, kan?

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang, Guanlin bingung. "Hoi, Seonho? Kau masih disana?"

Masih tidak ada suara, Guanlin mendesah. Mungkin anak itu marah, dia sudah berniat menutup teleponnya sebelum kembali terdengar suara.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu, padahal baru tadi bertemu, tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa gelisah lagi. Aku tidak sabar besok untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, hyung."

Guanlin membulatkan matanya tidak menyangka, anak ini terlalu jujur. Dia mengatakan apapun yang berada di kepalanya.

"Ah.. Sudah malam, jangan lupa mandi. Lalu setelah itu istirahat, aku tutup ya teleponnya, hyung." Ada jeda beberapa detik, tapi setelah itu Seonho bersuara lagi.

"Aku―Aku―"

Guanlin menunggu.

"A-aku mencintaimu, selamat malam!"

Telepon dimatikan duluan oleh Seonho.

Guanlin terpaku menatap ponselnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah menemukan yang seperti ini, Guanlin bahkan sudah muak dengan para wanita yang mendekatinya dengan begitu agresif dan murahan.

Tapi dia mendapati pemuda itu berbeda, Guanlin pikir Seonho sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya yang merona itu, dan kalimat penuh perhatiannya, Guanlin dapat dengan jelas membayangkan raut wajah yang dikeluarkan Seonho setiap pemuda itu berucap dari balik telepon tadi.

Penuh perhatian dan perasaan tulus, seperti perasaan tulus seorang anak kecil.

Guanlin terdiam cukup lama untuk memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, semua terjadi begitu saja, terlalu cepat berputar di otaknya dan ditangkap indera perasanya.

"Aku lupa jika aku sudah punya pacar sekarang."

Guanlin menepuk kepalanya sendiri, mengusap dahinya, lalu menutup sebagian wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan telapak tangan kanannya, semacam orang frustasi. Tapi dibalik gerakan tersebut sebenarnya bibirnya sedang tertarik ke atas.

"Astaga anak itu, dia sengaja berbicara seperti itu untuk menggodaku atau bagaimana?"

Guanlin mendapati dirinya tesenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, tersenyum memikirkan pemuda itu.

Lai Guanlin terjerat dalam pesona seorang Yoo Seonho.

Siapa yang sekarang salah minum obat?

Seonho memang sebuah eksistensi baru dalam hidup Guanlin, yang mencuci otaknya dan membawa pola pikir baru.

Guanlin tidak yakin besok masih dapat menemui Seonho dengan wajah tidak perduli yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin

.

.

.

p/s : maaf dengan kegakjelasan fic ini. Gue sayang Guanho, ayo lestarikan fic mereka :)


End file.
